Gabriel Mortimer-Ross
Gabriel Mortimer-Ross Personal History The story of Gabriel Gothsburg is a long and sorted one, one of many pains and happiness. The tale begins with his parents, Albert and Margaret. Albert Gothsburg was born March 5, 1415 in a rural farming community in Luxemburg. Not wanting to live and die on the same plot of lands as his parents and their parents did, he moved to England. He got a job as a clerk for a shipping and trade company in Dover. There he learned the basics of trade and soon became very adept at shipping the right product to the right market. Taking the chance of a lifetime he started his own trade company and returned to what he knew best, inland rural farms. He connected several rural areas with major metro districts. This earned him wealth but not the status that he so craved. Margaret Mortimer was born May 5th, 1420. She was born into a once great family, a minor branch of the Earls of March. The family had hit hard times, the titles and estates had passed to Plantagenet Duke of York and would soon become one with the Crown. Investments and Companies the family had funded had fallen though with the looming of a war between the York and Lancaster’s. In short, the family was broke. The marriage between Albert and Margaret was not a happy one but simply a business arrangement. Albert got the status that opened new doors to rich clients and Margaret got the funds needed to save face for her family. The family had twins, Gabriel and Rae, Born October 2en, 1439. Soon after Gabe was born, Margaret moved back to the family Seat, taking Gabe with her. In the early fall of 1456, Margaret came down with the Sweat and soon died on August 12th. Gabriel sent a letter informing his father of her death; Albert sent him a bill for the cost of shipping their stuff back to Gabe. From that day on Gabe dropped the bastard’s last name and took up his rightful place in the Mortimer Family. After the death of his mother, Gabe moved to the town of Worcester. There he started off as a Corn Farmer and soon become portent in town politics, after an unsuccessful bid for the mayor ship, he was offered the job of Chief Mentor. For his efforts he was rewarded with the title of Baronet of Worcester. Seeking to advance his spirituality as much as his political life, he dedicated more time to the Church. He was Baptized and Concerted a Deacon by Father Raito. Soon his cousin, Loren, begged him to come with him to the Kingdom of Scotland, Gabe agreed, and not long after that they set up in the town of Drummore in the County of Galloway. Gabe started to grown wheat and mill it into flour with great prosperity at #10 Shillcock Grove. Gabriel became a proment memeber of the town of Drummore and Scotland. He jointed the Lord Lyon Court of Arms, holding the office of Procurator Fiscal assisting the Lady Seer in establishing the rules and operations of the Court during its formative phase. In the civil sphere, he joined the County Council of Galloway holding several positions including Sheriff, Judge, and Constable. Gabriel was a very religious man, he studied hard and became Deacon of Galloway and eventually Priest of the Drummore Parish on 12/09/1456. He was a member of the Clan Campbell and later in his life started the Clan Ross along with the Lady Seer, Gabriel to this day is still Chief of Clan Ross. He participated in the Constitutional Convention and was one of the priniple authors of the Scottish Consititution and the Chairman of the Election Committee. Around the same time Gabriel became Lord Lyon King of Arms and furthered the Courts rules and regulations with his Omibus Bill, setting out the guidelines for the Nobility of Scotland and inducting the first class of Knights within Scotland. However, strife was about within Scotland and Gabriel withdrew from public politics to focus on his Mayorship of Drummore and the Lyons Court. He represented the Mortimer Family in the Scottish Jousting Tounry, where he was severly injured. Seeing that the Kingdom he helped to build crumbling before him, Gabriel withdrew from Scotland and planned to move back to England to be closer to things more important to him, His family. However, fate would have other plans for Gabriel, a group of Scottish Night Riders hunted down Gabriel, capturing him, and bringing him back to Scotland for trail. The charges where treason; something that Gabriel laughted at but soon realized that his once beloved county had been taken ahold by radicals who wished to destory all that Gabriel loved and helped build. He spent two years in a prision cell waiting for his sentance of death of be carried out. Once that fateful day arrived, he mustered all the will in his soul and overpowered the guard and managed to narrowly excape. He took flight to England, where he meet his uncle along the road. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿